


Chronicles of control: Alternatives

by Jayslab



Category: Original Work
Genre: Furry, Futanari, Giantess - Freeform, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayslab/pseuds/Jayslab
Summary: These are some alternate events taking place during my story Chronicles of Control.These are the things that were scraped from the main story for either being too much, or not to the tastes of the comissioner.Tags will be on a chapter by chapter basis so please read them firstChapter 1: SpermChapter 2: Giantess urinating on a groupChapter 3: Shota, Snuff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. A goddess leaves her deposit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Giant Sperm
> 
> This is an alternate ending to chapter 3.

The shaking ground begun anew as the goddess turned around and began to walk away; leaving a trail of cum still dripping out of her freshly bloodied cock.   
Once the rumbling of footsteps died down, Kel walked out into the plaza. John was awestruck. His mind just couldn’t comprehend what had happened around him. There was cum everywhere, it was a foot deep all over the plaza and it was so thick it was like walking through tar. Then something brushed past his foot. He looked down into the two foot deep coagulated puddle of slime and saw something move. He yelped as something brushed against his other leg. Kel quickly scooped him up and sat him on her right shoulder when she realised what was happening.

On the far side of the plaza, there was a slim young weasel non-human who was tied up to a post by his leash, awaiting his master's return from inside the shop. A large clump had impacted only a couple feet away and slowly flowed toward him; completely covering his legs and changing his nice brown fur into a matted off-white mass. He seemed very uncomfortable with his new knee deep puddle, but with the leash as short as it was, he unfortunately couldn’t move far enough to step out of it. Suddenly his eyes widened as he looked down at his feet. He let out a squeal and jumped back in fright but his leash caught tight around his neck. After a couple moments of frantic movement his feet lost friction in the deep slime and they slipped out from under him.   
He went backward, but before his bottom could hit the floor his leash caught tight, stopping his descent; only just dipping his pert butt cheeks into the thick white pool beneath him. His eyes bulged out slightly at the sudden strangulation, but he seemed more panicked about what was below him. His frantic movements became more and more erratic as he tried desperately to regain a foothold beneath himself, clawing at his leash hoping to get some leverage and pull himself up, before he lost too much air.

Suddenly he went stiff, his whole body tensed up. He managed to regain his footing and stood up. It was then; John could see what had happened.

The weasel had two tails: One long and bushy, matching his beautiful brown, yet cum covered, coat. The other thin and spindly, looking almost like a white alien tentacle; eerily probing out from behind him. As the weasel spun on the spot trying to look at his own posterior, John could now see exactly what had touched his foot moments before. A giant white egg shaped creature with a thin tail that spun in a circular motion. A Sperm! It was huge! The size of an average house cat from back in bastion. It was currently lodged half inside the poor man’s ass… and it was burrowing deeper still!

The weasel grabbed hold of this second tail as it wildly thrashed about and desperately tried to pull it out, but it was burrowing in there as hard as I could; Natures programming telling it to never stop swimming and make it to that egg, no matter what.

Unfortunately for this poor weasel, this sperm didn't understand he was biologically incompatible and with a loud wet pop, the entirety of its bulbous head slid in. Its tail thrashing about wildly until, like sucking up a long strand of spaghetti, that too, slid inside. John could see the bulge now protruding from the man's stomach and could only thank god that Kel had saved him before he befell the same fate.

With the sudden ruthless assault to his prostate, the weasel came hard, adding his own small pile of seed to the top of the paddling pool sized clump he was currently struggling to standing in.

Kel quickly took John and strode over the plaza, feeling some wet squelches between her paws as she squished some of these giant sperm beneath her feet.

After crossing the bukkaked plaza and entering an untainted side street, Kel placed a bewildered John back down onto the floor. As if completely ignoring or unfazed by the events that had just occurred before their very eyes, Kel said. "Come on Bishop, not far to go now."


	2. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate version of My story Chronicles of Control.  
> This chapter features popo Urinating on the entire group instead of just a singular bull.

“All right! Let’s play a game!” her giggle returning. “The loser has to help me orgasm until I can barely walk!” at that point her normally giggly voice was practically a full blown laugh.

The group looked around thoroughly confused. Did she just say… orgasm?! Kris’ ears pricked to attention. He had been a fair womanizer in his time and he did know his way around the gentler parts of a woman’s body.

He supposed a woman that big would struggle to find a partner with genitals big enough to help her scratch that itch. She must be in desperate need of a good fuck.

He couldn’t realise just how correct he was. And also that she wasn’t the one about to get fucked.

Kris let his mind wander for a moment. I guess I’ll take one for the team. Maybe I can calm her down and she’ll let us all go. I wonder what giant rabbit pussy would even feel like. Would it be big and loose? Would I have to fist her? I wonder if that cute little tail would be a sensitive spot for her? Would I be on top? I hope so; those bunny thighs look scarily muscular and could crush me if she squat rode me.

He broke out of his train of thought as he saw his giant captor reach up to her collar and clasp hold of a single zip. She pulled it down her middle, slowly, tantalisingly. With every slow inch, he could see more of her lovely soft brown fur.

At first it revealed her angular collar bone; not normally an overly arousing sight, but when a girl was stripping in front of him, that’s where Kris would place his first sensual kisses, before moving up her neck or down to her breast. As she reached her huge round mammaries, the zipper slowed as it struggled to separate the two halves of material; her gargantuan breasts pushing the taut fabric to its absolute limits. With a strong tug, her breasts sprung free from their tight confines; bouncing out into the sunlight and revealing their true size and heft. The zipper continued ever onward, travelling down and revealing Popo’s ridiculously toned abdominal muscles; they had been crafted over her many hunts and her abnormally (and questionably) high statistics of ‘broken prior to capture’. She had power hiding within her body, and it seemed she knew how to use it.

And lastly the zipper ran down to her crotch.

Kris’s mind stopped in its tracks as the reality of the situation came crashing down around him; along with her fat humungous she-cock.

He had thought she was reaching into her skin tight suit to give her slick giant pussy a rub, but she was actually fishing her colossal boy breaker out of its imprisonment. In her excitement to catch all her fun little prey, it had worked its way down and around her inner thigh, concealing it from the group. But now it stood out there, in all its massive glory. Her toes wriggled around in the grass, remembering the pleasant sensations from before; as each toe moved, another surge of blood rushed into her cock; each and every throb, steadily hardening it.

“Ah that feels so good to let it breathe! It was getting awfully sweaty in there.” Even as she said that, the front most people in the group didn’t need telling.

A full day of her musk being trapped inside, brewed it into the most pure and potent alpha pheromones imaginable. The men’s cocks stiffened and the women’s vagina’s moistened. Some of the anthros of the group had such strong noses they had to cover them for fear of orgasming on the spot. Even with their bodies’ immediate lustful reactions, their minds were still flooded with shock. Her penis was huge! Way bigger than it should be, even proportionally. She was clearly feminine so why did she even have a penis in the first place?!

“Ok little guys,” she said with glee. “the person to catch the most wins! Come on, open those mouths!” she sounded like a mix between a playful child and a gameshow host.

“As wide as you can!”

The group looked amongst each other for guidance. Most directed their gazes towards Jebohdiah, seeking some kind of authoritative reassurance. But it was futile, he just sat there, his head hung down in shame. It was as if he knew more than he was letting on; as if he already knew the true way of the outside world and had still foolishly ignored it, leading them all head-strong into their situation. The only emotion they could see on his face was regret.

“No no guys, look over at this.” She said, waving her cock from side to side. “You really have to stretch those tiny little mouths as wide as you can!! Stretch those lips wide!” her usual giggle echoing through the group, showing that she truly believed that what she was doing wasn’t evil and was merely part of group playtime.

She began to wave her cock over at the group, watching in glee as all her little friends slowly and begrudgingly opened their mouths, letting its shadow hover just ever so slightly longer over the ones that particularly took her fancy. Kris got worried as she seemed to pause over him for slightly too long.

Everyone’s mouths were open wide, apart from Jebohdiah, who still hung his head. Popo seemed to get into a stance; slightly parted legs and then relaxed her shoulders. The group couldn’t quite work it out, then suddenly…

Everyone’s heads were knocked back as a sudden torrent of piss burst forth from Popo’s massive cannon and impacted into their faces. She flicked her cock back and forth making sure to spread her golden love to everyone equally. Some of the group managed to hold their composure through this and accepted the humiliation; allowing their mouths to slowly fill with her warm urine. Other’s tried to avoid it.

Some of the group seemed to gain a sudden impulse to listen to the giant rabbit’s orders, but it was actually their brains finally clicking into place and realising what the punishment for the loser would be. They started to panic, gulping down as much as they could. One girl in the middle of the group seemed a piss drinking natural. She slipped a hand down into her pants as she was chugging it down like it was the purest water flowing from an arctic glacier. Popo relished seeing her new toys being so eager to swallow her golden humiliation. But there was one muscular rhino boy at the back who wasn’t playing ball. Her stream of piss was just bouncing off his tough skin and rolling down his face as he looked toward the floor in shame. Oh, she loved to break the ones who wouldn’t play along. But she also really wanted to play with one of the particularly cute little human boys.

She chuckled to herself as she decided to try and tip the balance, making it that little bit harder for the cute one.

Kris’ tongue was sat at the back of his mouth, holding her liquid humiliation in place, trying to not allow the potent musky fluid into his body. Popo swung her cock across the group a couple more times. The pressure behind her stream had started to subside. She aimed her cock towards Kris’ open mouth, but much to his delight, it could no longer reach him, merely landing on the person in front’s face. Popo giggled to herself, watching the man’s body finally relax slightly; enjoying his false sense of security.

She tensed her entire lower half and with a sudden renewed power, it sprayed right at him; flying directly into his mouth. The forceful surge completely overwhelmed his tongue’s pitiful attempts to hold strong, splashing right into the back of his throat. It battered against his tonsils, pounding the small organs into submission. His body didn’t know how to react; should it swallow to avoid drowning? Or should it fight back?

Before his body could process the situation, it did both.

Kris’ throat relaxed and constricted all at the same time, gagging horrifically on the fluid held within his mouth. As some trickled down his spasming throat, his stomach deemed her musky fluid to be far too potent. His abs tensed up painfully quickly and he doubled over, violently throwing up it all back up onto the ground in front of him.

Popo burst out laughing at the pitiful man. Her sadistic tendencies filling her with the utmost joy. “Aww was it too much for ya?” she giggled at him. “Don’t worry you might still be able to recover your lead!”

She tensed one last weak spurt in his direction, but it missed him. “Oh, it seems this little baby is out of gas…” seemingly disappointed. Her face lowered slightly and she cracked an evil wicked grin; then she spoke slowly and maliciously: “better luck next time.” Her mood immediately swung back around to loud and giggly “It seems we have a winner! Come on piss-slut stand up and come forward!”

The girl was still fist deep in her panties. She didn’t know if it was her naturally high libido, which had already graced most the men of bastion with a night they will never forget; or the musk emanating from that gorgeous cock in front of her, but something was driving her wild. Her loins were ablaze and she didn’t stop finger fucking herself even as Popo’s massive gaze moved over her. “Yes you! Piss-slut! Come forward”

She gingerly pulled her hand out of her panties, reminded of how many people were watching her assault herself in such a humiliating position. She steadily got to her knees and then to her feet. She very slowly stepped toward the behemoth of bunny meat stood before her. Popo reached out and wrapped her giant paw around the girls shoulder; bending down so they were eye to eye.

“I really like you! You’re too good to be a breed-whore.” said Popo with a whispered giggle, “I think we could be best friends! I’ll get big sis Sin to sort you out.” Popo winked at the girl with her giant emerald eyes.

“But anyway!” boomed the rabbit as she stood back up to her full height. “As the winner, you get to pick the looser!” she spun the girl round so they were now standing hip to hip, well as much as they could, given the over four foot height difference. Up this close, Popo’s musk was completely overwhelming. The scents emanating from that giant turgid cock worked their way into her body, breaking down every barrier and spreading throughout her brain; fucking her consciousness into submission.

They both looked out over the group: Utterly exhausted, sobbing in fear, coated in the overwhelming stench of bunny piss. The girl felt sorry for them all, but also something inside her twitched. The sight of them all there, broken and abused; the girls loins reignited, she relished in the humiliation.

“I’m so proud of you all! Don’t worry my friends will be here shortly to clean and collect you lot. But until then, I wanna play some more, and the losers still have their side of the game to play! I don’t have time to play with all you low scorers, otherwise my friends might catch me in the act. Buuut I think I have time for one!”

“hmmm” she hummed as she tapped her chin, pretending to be deep in contemplation. “only two of you were so ungracious that you didn’t manage to keep any of my Love in your mouths at all. The grumpy old rhino in the back, and that cute little vomit boy.” she began chuckling again as she put on a sarc-y baby voice. “He tried so vewy hard.” She burst out laughing. A couple seconds later she calmed again and said “ok then piss-slut, you decide. Which of them is the looser?”

The young girl didn’t know what to do. She had always liked Kris, they’d had a few trysts in the past. He was always charming and brought out the best in people; even if he was far too keen on screwing you and then moving onto the next floosy. But it was between him and Jebohdiah. The head of security, the man that had the most chance of keeping everyone safe. She didn’t know what to do.

Her mind started to spin, thoughts and feelings overwhelming her already unsettled mind. Her lips weakly started to move, the words just not seeming to form correctly. Should she choose the man who couldn’t protect them, or get revenge for a once abandoned love? Revenge? She got worried that her mind would even consider making this choice for her own personal reasons. But as more of Popo’s intoxicating scent burrowed deep into her mind, she wanted more and more. More of what? She didn’t know, just that she needed more. Her pussy started leaking faster than before. More humiliation. More domination. More… Power.

“Kris.” Her lip had stopped trembling and she spoke his name with confidence. What had she done? She had committed an old friend to be a plaything for this monster stood next to her. And the scariest part, she liked it. she bit down onto her lower lip, her mind racing with thoughts of what this ungodly cock could do to her needy pussy, or in this case, Kris’ tight asshole.

Popo’s giggly smile turned wicked. She whispered under her breath with an evil happiness. “Vomit boy it is.”

Kris had only just recovered from retching onto the floor. He pushed himself from all fours onto his knees and asked “Me? What do you want with me?” Fear permeating his voice. He managed to get one foot underneath himself and was just about to stand up.

Suddenly she burst into the air, using her natural bunny prowess to leap clean over the group. Her impressive form silhouetted momentarily against the bright blue sky before she came crashing down, crotch first into John’s brother’s face. He was sent backwards, slamming into the ground with a painful thud. All of the air was immediately knocked out of his lungs and his spine released a worrying creak from being hit with the force of a small car. She landed with such power, that a small quake rumbled underneath the group. The people closest to her impressive landing started to back up, condensing the group, but trying their hardest to stay away from the giant cock-wielding bunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you somehow read this instead of the original, that can be found here!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744237/chapters/68284384


	3. Hunted: SHOTA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original version of this story featured John remembering his two young sons, instead of his brother. This wasn't to the tastes of the comissioner and so the chapter was scrapped and completely rewritten into its current form. But as i hate to delete things, here it is! this is still a first draft and as such, isn't up to my usual standard, but i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> WARNING: Contains Shota, Snuff, Guro

He didn't know why, but just the sight of this bunny filled him with an unbridled fury of the likes he'd never felt before. As if staring into the eyes of his lifelong arch enemy. His mind went spinning. He felt dizzy and nauseous. His mind started to awaken to deep buried memories; time slowed, everything felt hazy and jagged. He was once again, stood in that beautiful open meadow.

His two young boys were giggling happily at being able to see the real sky for themselves. Taking marvel and delight in all the silly shapes the clouds could drift into. His wife smiling back at him. The warmth of family and sun. The gentle sound of a fresh stream running down the side of the meadow. The rest of the group chattering away as they walked on to find safe new land.

Then the loud thumping. He clasps his heart and realises something is coming. He hears a shout. He looks up to see what’s happened. The thumping stops for a split second, a shadow falls over him. Something jumps through the air before impacting him square in the back. Large, Powerful. Hard, yet Soft. He is knocked clean to the ground, his head slamming face first into the mud. The wind forced out of his lungs. He struggles to lift his head, everything above his waist aches. He sees the huge shadow pass over his prone form and stride confidently towards the group. For the first time since it happened, the shadow finally takes shape. A tall curvy lady. Long protruding rabbit ears. Adorned in a skin tight black suit, with ‘Sin Corp Hunter’ printed down the spine. Wide curvy hips and ass swaying hypnotically as she walks away from him.

He hears screams. The group tries to muster up some courage and resistance. Jebohdiah stands firm. The shadow lifts one knee and spins on the ball of her paw. She roundhouse kicks down diagonally, crashing into the side of his face and slamming him down into the ground; the thunderous impact echoes around the meadow as a huge dust cloud is kicked up into the air. Their strongest party member… horrifyingly removed with a single kick. The giant lady giggles as everyone runs away in panic. She is too fast, too strong. With just a couple of her large strides she can catch everyone. John is still face down in the grass and dirt, his whole body aches and refuses to move. As the rabbit rounds everyone up and ties them together, He lays there helpless, lamenting his weakness and inability to stop it…

Once everyone had been rounded up and tied together, Popo finally took a second to take a stock check. A lovely bunch of new toys: some common nonhumans, a few strong men, and a couple women who would make good breed stock for the toy birthing farms. The strong ones may cause Juxta some trouble during training, but she’ll break them; they always do. There were also several people laying down, scattered throughout the meadow. Popo often forgot her own strength and rarely held back when it came to capturing her prey. In her fun and excitement of chasing them around, she always forgot how weak and fragile these little toys could be. Some seemed salvageable; but others had been broken beyond repair.

Turning her head back toward the tied up group, she spotted a couple tiny ones hiding amongst them; Jackpot, her favourite. “Look at these two cuties.” The rabbit’s giggling echoing through the low sobs and wails of the group. She untied one young boy and lifted him into the air by his collar. “Mummy, Daddy!” John suddenly recognised the panicked voice of his 8 year old son. Popo followed the boy’s eyes as they frantically searched for parental protection; when his eyes never fixated she realised that either they were among the broken toys lying around the meadow or maybe a couple people had slipped away. Shame, but no matter, they won’t get too far and this is a good enough haul for now.

The giant rabbit licked her lips. “I’ve worked up quite a sweat, rounding up you lot, how about we blow off some steam?” John’s son looked even more frantically around for his parents. John couldn’t do anything; it took all of his willpower just to remain conscious. She grabbed the little boy around the throat, squeezing just hard enough to restrict his breathing without crushing his tiny windpipe. Hearing the gargles as his son was strangled hurt John’s soul; his parental instincts sharing in his son’s pain. Using her other hand the large rabbit lady ripped his clothes off as if they were made of tissue paper, until he was just hanging there as nature intended.

“Hmm so supple” she murmured to herself as she licked her lips again. Still clasping his throat, she lifted the small boy higher so his undeveloped genitals were now level with her face. With her huge frame and exceptionally defined muscles she easily maneuvered him around as if he weighed nothing. She extended her long tongue out of her mouth and started to lick at everything. Savouring in the flavours of the under aged boy. She pushed her tongue past the boy’s genitals and began to rub her wet snaking tongue against his tight pink pucker. The rough texture of her dextrous muscle sent a shudder through the young boy. “Ss..stop th..at’s gross.” he spluttered out through his constricted throat.

John saw a silhouette rising beneath his son. It was as thicker than his leg and about as long too. It seemed to eerily branch out from her groin. The silhouette slowly gained clarity as soon John finally realised what it was. Popo started to lower the boy down onto the large shadow which now gradually pulsed and twitched beneath him. John couldn’t properly see in his prone form, but she now rested pretty much the boy’s entire body weight upon the tip of her fat ridged cock. “I really shouldn’t” said the girl in her giggling tone. “If I take him back he’ll be worth his weight in gold… and Juxta won’t tell me off again.” She seemed to weigh it up in her head. She swayed her hips forward ever so slightly, probing up against his untouched anus, just to see if she could ‘accidentally’ slip in and get this started; but with the sheer size difference between the peg and the hole, the young boy was just lifted up as if being bounced upon a grandparent’s knee.

“You’re just such a delectable little one aren’t you… OH well! There is another one, and Juxta won’t mind me having a bit of fun… If she doesn’t know!” her voice of giggles quickly turned to one of malice as she wrapped both of her large paws around the young boy’s shoulders. Then she pushed down, Hard. The scream that tore its way out of the young boy’s throat echoed for miles around, as she ripped her way inside him. A scream of such pure terror and pain being made by his own son punctured John’s heart and he instantly began sobbing. Powerless to protect those he loved most. Soon a horrid wet squelching could be heard alongside the screaming as blood started to pour out of the boys split open anus. Still with a devilish high giggle in her voice she said “Your screams are so perfect, you just want me to go harder don’t you!”

She thrust up inside the boy with all the mating ferocity of those thick muscular bunny hips. John knew the reputation about rabbits and breeding. Each thrust burrowed deeper into the boy inch by bloody inch. She could feel all of the boy’s insides being forced out of the way as her colossal cock hammered its way through him; hollowing him out to become the perfect rabbit fucktoy. Soon the boy’s screams became erratic before they were cut into wheezy gasps as each thrust began to crush and flatten his lungs from within. About a minute of indescribably hard and fast pounding later, her cock started to bulge up, protruding just above his ribcage.

With one slow deep final push she threw her head back in bliss, feeling her cock being wrapped around by every soft tight fold as it burrowed its way into the bottom of his throat. After slowly pushing and stretching her way through the tight orifice, her cock met a firm resistance against the back of his teeth; but she had other ideas.

She grabbed the little one around the waist and slid him up her fat shaft; not quite far enough to take it out of him, but just enough to leave her cock head resting inside his bruised belly, and to let air flood back into his previously flattened lungs. His panicked gasps only enhanced the lust frenzy of this terrifyingly playful rabbit. Suddenly and brutally she yanked her hands down, pushing the boy down as hard as she could while she thrust upward with every ounce of strength held within her wide boy breaking hips. A loud gut-wrenching crunch echoed out across the field, as the poor boys jaw dislocated violently from his skull. Her cock now stood proudly out of the boy’s mouth, glistening in blood and precum.

“Nooo!” John’s body finally mustered up the strength to resist but it was too late.

Popo stared at the restrained group, but quizzically the shout hadn’t come from that lot; they were all trying so hard to look away from the nightmare playing out in front of them. Her gaze swept across the meadow littered with bodies, most lay still, lifeless, but then she locked eyes with John, tears streaming down his face.

“Oooo is that daddy!? You do look similar!” her usual giggly tone being more suited to a family reunion as opposed to the horrors she was inflicting. Then she looked down at the tip of her fat cock breaching through the young boys torn mouth, before saying in a slightly more hushed tone “well, at least you did before…” 

Then as if bursting with energy again she said “But anyway! In such a time of strife, family really should stick together.” Popo began to gleefully skip over to where John was laying, paying no heed to how her cock warmer bounced up and down her thick shaft as she went.

Once she reached the man who was still laying on his front, she knelt down onto the ground in front of him. She lifted her little cock warmer up a bit so her fat rod was no longer poking out of his mouth and was once again snuggled inside his warm messed up stomach. She spun him around in place so he was now facing forward, locking eyes with his dad.

“D…ad…y” the young boy struggled to speak through the gargled blood and dislocated jaw. The sight horrified John. His son barely a foot away from him, being used as a living fuckdoll.

As if Popo wanted to make this as traumatic as possible, she lowered herself onto all fours putting father and son face to face. At this lowered angle John could now see up close just how bad his son’s condition was. His jaw hung loose and you could see right down into his shredded gullet. John reached out to grab his son’s hand, to reassure him that he was here with him.

“Awww I love it when my dollies play together! Let’s put on a show for daddy then, little one!”

With that Popo pushed John’s son to the floor and then placed her giant hands on each of his shoulders, pinning him in place. Then she lowered her hips very slowly, purposefully and maliciously, so John could see it as her cock burrowed its way through, bulging out his son’s tiny throat until it burst through the other side. John’s son moved his free hand up to his mouth as if to push the invader back inside. Unfortunately with his pitiful size versus his assailant’s, all that he managed to accomplish was making Popo moan in delight as she could feel his soft tiny hand rubbing itself all over her sensitive slimy cockhead.

With the tip of her cock poking through her tasty little fleshlight and only inches away from its father’s face, Popo started to thrust. Slowly at first, taking pleasure in the horrified look on John’s face as he watched her huge cock withdraw into his son’s throat like some kind of parasitic alien, before it burst forth again, presenting itself in all its rock hard glory. Then as her smile grew in pure malice, her thrusts sped up too; barely allowing any air down the boys throat before filing the gaping void again.

At this point her fleshlight’s eyes had rolled up inside his head, he wasn’t long for this world, but that only excited the twisted bunny more; not only being able to destroy this delectable little toy, but also getting to do it in front of his parent, just made it oh so much sweeter.

Popo’s mind went wild with the euphoric sensations, causing her to lose touch of reality for a moment. She let her thick muscular rabbit thighs take control and do what every inch of her genetic code screamed at her to do. Rut.

She shifted her weight forward, allowing her huge boobs to envelope the small boy’s head. With the new angle Her cock no longer travelled out of his mouth, now it went directly downward, distending the young boys belly before scraping it along the cold dirt. With her positioning sorted, she started moving her cock again, changing from slow and deliberate thrusts to hard and powerful.

She thrust downward with as much force as she could; her face screwing up with the exertion. Up this close John could actually feel the power behind her thrusts and the impact of her hips crashing into his son’s ass. Firstly a thunderous quake rumbled through the ground and up into his prone form; his stomach taking the hit as the impacts travelled like a shockwave through the mud. Then half a second later the wind generated by the movements of her massive body slicing through the air, hit his face; blowing his hair all over the place.

She steadily got faster and faster, each thrust still maintaining her inhuman power. John could tell his son wouldn’t be able to hold up to much longer, and before he could rationalise a way to prevent this whole situation getting worse, he heard it; a loud crack as the young boy’s immature pelvis, yet unshaped by puberty, snapped clean down the middle. John’s eyes once again immediately flooded with tears, the parental bond sharing the pain his son was feeling.

Popo didn’t relent. If anything it made her abusing thrusts more deliberate: more purposeful. She started to crush his tiny hips against the floor as much as possible; loving the feeling as each thrust caused another small crack or crunch to rise out of the broken bone. John finally closed his eyes; he couldn’t stand to see his life breaking apart in front of him.

He quickly regretted that decision, as it was then he was thoroughly assaulted by the hell-scape of sound that surrounded him; Popo’s lustful moans, the wind blowing past him each time she slammed her hips into the ground, the small pops as his son’s pelvis shattered more and more into tiny fragments. It all proved too much for his sight deprived mind; so to prevent himself from going mad, he was forced again to open his eyes and bear witness to the debauchery put before him.

She began to pound and pound. Her breathing becoming more strained as she reached her impending climax. Then suddenly she sat up onto her knees, and with a wet slurp her cock slipped free of the boy and stood firm, harder, thicker and veinier than before; like a rod of pure steel. She grabbed hold of her cock and started feverishly stroking her massive bloodied fuck rod as fast as she could. John could now see in full detail what she had inflicted up his son. Lying underneath the shadow of her blood dripping cock was only the top half of John’s sweet young boy. His lower half had been completely fucked into a mushy pile, which was now half churned into the blood soaked mud. Her cock had ripped through the soft supple skin of his abdomen and started to dig a deep groove into the ground, marking forever the exact spot where John’s life had been stolen from him.

Then he heard her roar. He looked up to see Popo’s head fly back as her hips thrust into her hand. John saw the white bead building at the tip of her cock, before it was suddenly shot out of her breeding cannon right into his face. He felt the warm sticky liquid smash into his face with the force of a professional boxer. It was too much and with a face full of dirt and thick cum, he was unceremoniously knocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really curious to hear what you guys thought of this version!
> 
> If you somehow managed to end up here instead of reading the original, you can find that here!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744237/chapters/68284384


End file.
